


Losing Control

by jbcorman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stiles giving Chris the what for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finds himself trapped in a classroom  with a bunch of humans on the night of the Mating Moon he finds solace in the one person that can keep him in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

"Derek" Stiles' voice was soft, just like his hands. Derek felt his body twitch, "Derek, it's okay." Something warm touched his forehead and warm breath danced over his face, "I'm here."

And he was. The Alpha could feel the teen's fingers on his shoulders holding him back, knees were on the chair on either side of his thighs caging him in, and soft lips were hovering just out of reach of his own.

Derek forced himself to take a breath.

He would not hurt Stiles. He would not hurt Stiles. He would NOT hurt Stiles.

The wolf receded just a little.

"That's right Derek, just breath."

There was a slight movement just over Stiles' left shoulder. Derek growled, his hands shooting up to wrap around the smaller boy's waist. Cinching his arms tightly Derek pulled the boy flush against him and snarled at whatever had made the movement. He would not let anything hurt his beloved.

Stiles inhaled sharply as his hips slid over the wolf's and fit like two pieces of the same puzzle. His hands tightened on Derek's shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut.

Behind his lids his pupils were beyond blown. His dick was also coming to life, loving the way his mate was manhandling him. Any thoughts of his father or his teachers or anyone else who happened to be in the same room went shooting out the window; all there was was Derek.

"Derek," he breathed slowly sliding his lids open. Long, pale fingers slid into raven black hair and he leaned forward. Touching his lips carefully against Derek's ear Stiles whispered, "come back to me Mate."

The Alpha took a deep breath in, then out before allowing himself to relax marginally. Nosing at his mate's neck Derek carefully tipped the smaller boy's head to the side letting loose a happy rumble when Stiles complied. Burying his face into the soft skin Derek took another breath and let the purely unadulterated sent of the boy he loved so deeply seep into his very being. To ground him. He pulled Stiles closer as another wave of pain hit him. He whimpered; internally cursing himself for doing so.

Stiles pulled Derek's face closer to his neck, "It's okay Mate, it's okay. I know it hurts. Just focus on me, alright? Just focus on me."

Stiles tried to make his voice sound firm and in control, but underneath he was dying. He knew exactly what not being inside his lover was doing to Derek, knew exactly how much pain he was in. And he knew that it was only going to get worse. He knew because he could feel it too.

Sure Stiles was still human, for now, but being the mate of an Alpha came with some side effects. He could now feel everything Derek felt, sense everything that Derek could sense, he could even heal faster than a normal human now.

In essence, he was every bit a wolf without actually being a wolf.

"So it is true."

Stiles allowed himself to fall deeper into Derek's wolf as both of them stiffened. Keeping a firm grip on his mate's shoulders the younger boy slowly turned around to face Chris Argent. He subconsciously leaned further into the muscular chest, using himself as a shield. It proved necessary since when he finally turned fully around he saw that the hunter was pointing a 37 Magnum at him. Or rather, truth be told, at Derek. Stiles just happened to be in the way of his murdering his mate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Sheriff shouted.

Chris ignored him and instead cocked his gun, "So the wolf has taken a mate," he sneered viciously, "tell me Stiles, was it worth being turned into a monster?"

"What are you talking about Chris?" Sheriff Stilinski was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Not only did his son have a gun pointed at him, but he was also in the lap of an ex-fugitive basically cuddling him. And Chris's words just made it all the more confusing. What the hell was a mate? And why did the gun toting man think that his son had been turned into a monster?

As confusing as this was to the Sheriff, to Stiles it seemed to make perfect sense. His normal honey brown eyes darkened in rage and narrowed dangerously. The sheer ferocity in that gaze had everyone except Chris taking a step back. Said man merely stiffened further and steadied his gun.

"If you want to find a monster I suggest you start with your own family," Stiles didn't shout but his words took up the whole room, "shall we start with Kate?"

Chris flinched but didn't lower his gun. Derek whimpered again.

Stiles continued, "Shall we start with the fact that even though you hunters have a "code" she still set fire to a house filled with innocent people and basically laughed as she watched them die, screaming in pain." Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's hair as he whimpered again, burying his face into his mates shoulder as though seeking comfort.

"Kate may have done terrible things," Chris countered snarkily, " but what about Peter?"

The smaller boy snorted, "Who do you think created Peter?" Chris jerked back as though hit by a sudden blow, "I wonder what would have happened if she had just left Derek and his family alone. Do you really think any of us would be in this situation right now?"

The hunter opened his mouth to make a retort but Stiles cut him off, "And let's not forget dear old Gerard." Derek snarled. Eyes flashing red he pulled the younger boy impossibly closer to his body. "Such a kind, understanding man to kidnap and torture a human simply because he hangs out with wolves."

This seemed to strike a chord with the older man as he slowly started lowering him weapon.

All around him people broke out in whispers. The Sheriff, upon hearing the truth of his son's injuries, whipped his face around to look at the boy. What the hell was going on?

Stiles continued.

"All we've wanted since Kate's death is to live in peace, it is you who won't leave us alone not the other way around."

Chris lowered the gun all the way now, a pained look on his face.

"And then there's you," Stiles snarled, "did you honestly think it was a good idea to put an Alpha wolf in the same room with a bunch of humans on the night of the Mating Moon. You, surely, must have known what that would lead to, but I'm guessing that was your plan wasn't it. 'Use the humans as bait for the wolf so we have an excuse to kill him'. If I didn't know any better I would think you wanted to be just like them."

The hunter licked his lips, "They shouldn't have been here." He whispered lamely.

This time it was Derek who had to restrain his mate as Stiles practically lunged out of his lap, "So I guess that makes it okay then?" the boy spat, "look at the poor stupid humans torn to shreads, too bad, so sad, it was there fault for getting in the way."

Now Chris did take a step back, both from Stiles' words and the fact that his eyes were beginning to flash red.

But the boy wasn't done yet, he had one more thing to say.

"We are not the monsters here Argent, you are."

The Magnum dropped to the floor.

Derek carefully nipped his mate's chin. Stiles leveled his blood red gaze at the hunter one more time before turning back to the Alpha. Without a second thought Stiles pulled Derek close and crashed their mouths together. It was messy and harsh and purely animalistic and too far gone to even attempt to stop.

They were both lost.

Derek moved his arms so the one was cinched tightly around Stiles' waist and the other supported his head as he lunged forward onto the floor. Stiles snapped his newly formed wolven teeth at his mate to show his disapproval at being slammed into the rather hard tile surface, but his legs still opened willingly to the larger body. Derek nuzzled the younger wolf's face in apology. Then he rutted against the boy.

The Sheriff made as though to move forward to pull the older boy off his son but was stopped by, of all people, Mr. Harris, "Don't," the chemistry teacher hissed quietly in his ear, "they are too far gone, if you try to interfere they will only kill you."

There was a loud ripping sound as Derek used his claws to rip a line down Stiles' pants.

The Sheriff watched as his only son arched into the older wolf, moaning, as he threw his head back to give his boyfriend (or was it his mate?) more room to nip and lick at bite at the skin there. Stiles' own claws were doing a number on Derek shirt, though neither seemed to notice. They were too busy trying to mark each other as much as they could. The Sheriff swallowed thickly and took a step back. Mr. Harris watched him for a second to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. When he was sure that he wouldn't the chemistry teacher turned away and slowly walked to the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick explanation of what happened to Stiles. He is still human, but, when the moon is just right, he can take on Derek's wolf. It is kind of like sharing the spirit of the wolf, but it only happens when it is the Mating Moon or when any of his pack is threatened.
> 
> Could possibly be more if it is wanted.


End file.
